The Other Side of Revenge
by bettyspagetti22
Summary: ...what Harvey didn't know, what he failed to recognise was that his driver, Richard, was not just any guy named Richard, his name was Rick Rinaldi, former Manhattan Assistant District Attorney and he was looking for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

_A.N. This is a new, shortish story, slighly dark in nature compared to my other stories, but rest assured "My Screw Up" is still alive and kicking, just having problems writing the emotion, but I hope you like this, please review if you can._

_A.N.2 oh and I don't own the rights to any of the characters, and thanks to USA/NBC Universal for this wonderful show_

Chapter 1

Harvey Specter was the best closer at Pearson Hardman, _actually_ he was the best closer in the state of New York and he didn't tire of telling people.

He was on a bit of a high, he and Mike Ross, his first year associate, whom he'd hired after an interesting interview, which actually started with Mike, on the run from the police with a suitcase of pot and crashing a Harvard Graduate only interview, had won a case involving a potential hostile takeover of one of his clients companies, however Mike, as usual found the smoking gun that showed the case was invalid and therefor his client was able to keep his company.

Harvey knew Ray was on holiday so he hired another driver, when the guy turned up, he was pleasant, very polite and helpful, as Harvey and Mike were discussing their recent case the driver opened the dooor and then introduced himself "good evening Mr Specter, my name is Richard, where do you wish me to drive you to?" Harvey turned to him, a little annoyed that he'd been interrupted, if looks could kill the driver would have been 6ft under, but gave him the address none the less after that he returned speaking to Mike "OK Mike, when you get back I want you to finish those briefs I gave you earlier and since you've been such a good little puppy you can have tomorrow off" Mike looked at him for a few moments and then spoke "are you sure Harvey, I mean what about Lo-" Harvey cuts him off "never mind Louis, your my associate so you do as I say, NOT him" Mike stands for a few more seconds, thanks him, saying something about visiting his grandma and leaves.

Less than 5 mins after Mike leaves Harvey calls his driver _'David, Peter'_ he couldn't quite remember, but phones him anyway, his driver informs him he'll be there in 5 mins, so Harvey pack s his briefcase and proceeds to leave.

But what Harvey didn't know, what he failed to recognise was that his driver, Richard, was not just any guy named Richard, his name was Rick Rinaldi, former Manhattan Assistant District Attorney and he was looking for revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Harvey approached, Richard greeted him with his usual gusto "good evening Mr Specter, hope you had a pleasant day, where would you like me to take you this evening?" Harvey just looks at him, wondering _'how can he always be so damn upbeat'_ but he tells him, "I'm going to my gym, it's the Reebok Sports Club, 160 Columbus Avenue", Rick closes the door and then climbs into the drivers side, he looks at Harvey thru the rearview mirror and all he says is "no problem what. so. ever. sir" emphasising each word and then joins the already flowing traffic.

During the drive Harvey is too busy to notice that Rick is going the wrong way, it's only when he glances up for a second that he realises something is wrong "hey.. um..you Richard, you're going the wrong way, my gym is uptown, you're going downtown" Rick just looks at him thru the rearview "oh, it's OK, I know exactly where I'm going, so just sit back and enjoy the ride, Harvey", saying his name with venom in his voice, he then proceeds to auto lock all the doors to stop Harvey escaping, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" but Rick ignores him and it's at this point Harvey realises he's left his cell in his office and now he's screwed.

After driving another hour _'in New York traffic'_ the car finally stops and Harvey realises they're in Hells Kitchen, internally he's starting to panic a little, but keeps this from showing outwardly, the door opens suddenly and Harvey is met by Rick, holding a 9mm handgun straight at him.

"**MOVE**"

Is the only word Rick barks at Harvey, he complies, he then directs Harvey into what looks like an old abandoned factory, once they're inside Rick reminds Harvey of who he is "don't you recognise me, I know it's been a few years, I may have gained a few pounds, lost the glasses, but hell, we were best friends back in the day, c'mon Harvey, think" it's at the mention of _'best friends'_ that Harvey realises who is holding him at gunpoint.

"Rick Rinaldi?" "yeah Harvey that's right, it's Rick your old friend from the D.A.s office, I thought it was about time we met up again, you know after that _little misunderstanding_ we had" Harvey could feel the anger build up inside him and then he exploded like a volcano "MISUNDERSTANDING, MISUNDERSTANDING, YOU RAPED A GIRL, DESTROYED THE EVIDENCE AND THEN FRAMED SOME POOR SCHMUCK TO TAKE THE FALL AND WHEN I FOUND OUT AND HAD YOU ARRESTED AND DISBARRED YOU TRIED TO HAVE _ME_ RAPED" Rick just stood and looked at Harvey with a smile across his face, "well that's something I'm gonna rectify" and the next thing Harvey knew was his world going dark.

The next thing Harvey knew, it was morning, he was back in his own apartment, he was late for work & his body showed signs of rape.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_'...The next thing Harvey knew, it was morning, he was back in his own apartment, he was late for work & his body showed signs of rape.'_

As he opens his eyes and scans the room he begins to notice familiar things surrounding him, his bathrobe, alarm clock and other stuff, as he begins to move he feels pain, not just from his head where Rick had hit him with the butt of his gun but from another part of his body where he had never experienced pain before and he realises there is blood spots on his sheets but it's not from his head.

He moves towards his bathroom and runs his shower, he knows he's destroying any trace evidence of what happened but he doesn't care, he won't be reporting it and even if he did he knows Rick will be long gone, after all he'd gotten his revenge and _maybe_ in more ways than one.

_Pearson/Hardman, office of Harvey Specter_

Harvey arrives at his office over an hour late and instead of a usual _'Good Morning' _greeting that was expected from most secretaries Donna Paulsen gave Harvey her standard greeting "What the _hell_ happened to you? you look like shit" Harvey knew he looked bad, he'd seen it in his bathroom mirror, he _nearly_ scared himself, his left eye was black and blue, and swollen, he had a cut on his left cheek and his lip was also swollen where Rick had hit him with his gun, he answered her with the first thing that came to mind "I got mugged when I left the gym last night".

Donna looked at him with a little bit of skeptisism but feigned worry, with her acting skills coming into their own "oh god Harvey, are you ok?, I thought your gym had a private parking garage, why didn't you call me?, what did the police say?". He stood for a few seconds just looking at Donna, he could read people better than anyone and he knew Donna wasn't buying it, but he figured she would think it was a jealous husband or boyfriend who caught up with him so he played along "I'm ok, the wounds are superficial_(the other wound didn't need to be spoken of_ _) _I didn't call you because it was late and I didn't call the police, because hey, it's New York, shit happens".

As Donna's about to leave she turns back "you'll never guess what I heard?" Harvey, knowing that Donna knew everything, just looks at her "what did you hear!", trying to sound interested but the pain in his body affecting his concentration, anyway, she continued "Do you remember Rick Rinaldi? from the D.A.s office?" at the sound of his name Harvey shook slightly, but not enough for Donna to notice "weren't you two were like BFFs' or something", said with a little sarcasm "well I heard he was recently diagnosed HIV positive, you know after his little stay in prison, he was probably somebodys little bitch". Donna didn't like Rick after he was charged and hated him after what he tried to do to Harvey, she was glad he'd been in prison and worried when he was released on parole due to some BS he told the parole board about being a reformed character, although when she first heard of his diagnosis it saddened her a little, as much a bastard as he was, he didn't deserve this.

After telling Harvey the news she headed back to her desk, the only thought going thru Harveys' mind was _'oh my god I'm going to die'_.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_-Pearson/Hardman Office of Harvey Specter-_

For the next few days Harvey becomes unbearable to be around, even Donna, who can normally tame the beast is smart enough to duck his wrath, Mike on the other hand, not so smart, he makes his usual mistake of walking into Harveys office without knocking and he pays for it.

"Hey Harvey, I need to show you something, I think our new client is ly-" but he doesn't get to finish his sentence as Harvey lets rip "GET OUT JUST GET THE HELL OUT, DON'T EVER COME IN HERE AGAIN WITHOUT KNOCKING YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH, JUST GET OUT", Mike just stood, he knew Harvey got a little pissed at him just _'popping in'_ without knocking but he'd never reacted like that before, so Mike slowly retreated out the door and back to his desk.

Later in the day Mike catches up with Donna "Hey Donna, I need your help with something?" "yeah sweetie, what is it" he waits for a few seconds before asking, knowing that Donna may already know, but might not want to say "I just wanted to know what was wrong with Harvey".

For once Donna Paulsen didn't have an answer.

Harvey is sitting in his office, actually he's sleeping in his office he doesn't realise he's fell asleep until Donna wakes him up with a look of worry on her face "Harvey, wake up, you're having a nightmare, are you ok? ", looking at her with fear in his eyes he tries to fight her, arms thrashing but Donna gets the upper hand "HARVEY, it's me Donna, calm down, it's just me" her soothing voice bringing him around "oh god Donna, are you ok? Did I hurt you, oh god I'm sorry" she's surprised, Harvey Specter apologising and actually meaning it "I'm fine, I'm just worried about you" "yeah, well, you don't have to be, I'm fine" the way he said it actually took her by surprise and it hurt her a little "Fine, ". and she stormed out of his office.

Later on her intercom buzzed "what do you want Harvey, I'm busy" she wasn't really but she was still angry at him "I need you to call Dr Lawsons' office and schedule my annual physical" _as per the bylaws, all Senior and Founding partners of Pearson/Hardman were required to undertake physicals to ensure continuing health insurance coverage_ "but Harvey your physical isn't for a month" he just wanted to find out, to know for sure, he'd done all the research he could but he knew it all came down to a blood test "could you just do it for me? _please_" tiredness in his voice due to his recent lack of sleep. This worried Donna even more, he was actually begging her to do something for him.

This time it was Donna who approached Mike in the file room "I'm worried about Harvey, he isn't sleeping, ,he's been having nightmares, really bad ones, he's barely eating, he's jumpy, he says he's fine but I thought he was gonna have a heart attack when I tapped his shoulder earlier" Mike just stood silent but the same thought was running thru his mind _'I've seen this behaviour before and I hope to god I'm wrong'_ Donna could tell from his body language that he had an idea what it could be "Mike, you know what it is don't you, and don't lie to me" Mike took a deep breath and then he began to speak.

"I'm telling you this but Donna, I hope I'm wrong, I've seen this before, a good friend of mine from high school, actually she was my girlfriend for a while, well she was walking home from her waitressing job when some lowlife grabbed her off the street and dragged her into an ally" he pauses a little before continuing "she was found later by a passer by who called the cops, she'd been raped and it changed her, she was terrified to go out, she wouldn't eat, she hardly slept, they did catch the guy and it was due to go to trial, but she couldn't face him again, and she,uh killed herself"

Donna sat in silence with tears running down her cheek, she was crying because she felt bad for Mike and because she was praying Mike _was_ wrong.

_a.n. This story was originally going to be an mpreg, but as you can see it's evolved into something completely different, I just want to thank you for the reviews so far and I hope you liked my little homage to USAs' other great show 'Royal Pains' with the mention of Dr Hank, he may make an apperance later in the story._

_a.n.2 please read and review and again, thank you._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_a.n. I just wanna thank everyone who has read, followed and reviewed so far, as I said it's a little darker than my previous stories and I appreciate the feedback_

_a.n2 I know Harvey is OOC but his behaviour seems appropriate for this story_

_Pearson/Hardman – Office of Harvey Specter_

The day of his appointment had arrived, he didn't want to go, he knew the doctor would require full disclosure, especially when she saw the physical evidence still present on parts of his body, but if he wanted to know he knew this was the only way for sure.

As he was leaving he told Donna he would be back later in the afternoon, she just looked up at him, nodded and carried on with her work, as soon as she saw Harvey leave on the elevator she headed straight to the associates cubicle so she and Mike could discuss how they were going to approach Harvey.

_Medical Practice of Dr H. Lawson_

As Harvey approaches the main entrance his heart is beating so hard he actually thought it would come out of his chest, he can't in his life ever remember being this nervous, not even when he received his acceptance letter to Harvard, he checks in with the receptionist and then sits and waits for his name to be called.

After a few moments the receptionist calls him "Mr Specter, the doctor will see you now" Harvey slowly stands, his legs are shaking so hard he's surprised he's actually able to make it across the room.

As he walks thru he door, the doctor extends her hand "Good Morning Mr Specter, I'm Dr Lawson, I see you're here for annual physical?" "y-yes, that's correct" Harvey stutters a little, Dr Lawson directs him towards the exam table, she starts with general questions and then proceeds to the exam, Harvey knows he can't keep quiet for much longer "doctor, how long does it take to get the results of an HIV test?" "Do you think you've been at risk of exposure?" "everything I tell you is confidential, protected under the doctor/patient privilege?" "yes that's correct Mr Specter" Harvey takes a few deep breaths "oh god, this is hard" he can feel the tears sting his eyes "I, I-last week I. was. r-r-raped".

The doctor nods her head in acceptance of what he'd just said "OK Mr Specter, well the initial results come back in 2 days, however this will likely come back as negative, which isn't unusual, you'll have to be re-tested in 3 months, this gives us a better idea if any HIV antibodies have formed, in the mean time i'll start you on a post-exposure drug regimin to help minimise the chance of the antibodies forming, however, they may not be as affective since the exposure is greater than 72hrs, although I must warn you Mr Specter when taking these drugs you may develop some side effects, such as nausea, vomiting, abdominal cramps, diarrhoea, dizziness but to name a few, I'll give you a leaflet explaining all of them, do you have any support structure in place, are you receiving any counselling?" Harvey shakes his head "nobody knows, I haven't told anyone, about _any_ of this, I haven't even reported this to the police" "well you may wish to tell someone, this isn't something you should go thru alone, if you have any friends or family they may want to be involved.".

Harvey just sits and stares into space, unsure of what to do.

"OK Mr Specter, we'll schedule a follow up appointment for 3 months from now, if you have any follow-up questions or simply want some more information, please don't hesitate to call an make an appointment."

Harvey thanks her, packs up his things and makes his way back to Pearson/Hardman.

_a.n. If you noticed there was a little homage to 'Royal Pains', although I changed Hank to Harriet_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_-Pearson/Hardman Office of Harvey Specter_

At the same time Harvey is at his doctors office, Donna and Mike are trying to figure out what to do next.

"We can't just come straight out and ask him, he'd only deny it, my girlfriend was the same, even with all the evidence the police had collected she still denied it, _at first_, then she broke down one night and finally admitted to herself that it had happened, this was just before the trial and you, uh, know what happened next, Harvey has to admit it, he has to admit what happened so he can get the proper help, I've seen what happens when they don't and I don't think I could go thru it, not again." at this point Mike starts crying, all Donna can do is hold him.

Inside, Donnas' own heart is breaking she had known Harvey her entire adult life and to know that had happened to him was unbelievable, she wanted to react, wanted to lash out, how could anyone have done that to him, all she wanted to do was hold Harvey, let him know she was there for him and always would be, comforting Mike was all she could do to stop herself from falling apart.

When Mike had cried himself out, they had to come up with a plan to make Harvey tell them what had happened and get the help he required.

As Harvey returns to the office he knows something is up, Mike won't look him in the eye, makes an excuse to leave and heads back to the associates area, and Donna, _looks, _the only way he can describe it is... shifty, like when she covers for Mike when he's late_._

"Donna" "Harvey" Donna trying her best to keep up their usual banter routine and Harvey, trying to keep up appreances because this is definitely something he doesn't want the _all knowing _ Donna to know, he knows this would kill her inside if she knew everything, especially if she knew it was Rick Rinaldi, the one man on all of earth that Donna truly hated for what he'd tried to do to Harvey in the past.

Harvey is the first to speak "so whats wrong with Mike?" Donna thinks fast "the puppy's just a little upset, it's coming up for grandmothers anniversary, we were just talking about her before you came in and he got a little teary-eyed which is why he left in a hurry" at the same time she was mentally telling herself to tell Mike, just incase Harvey asked, as much as he said he didn't care about anyone but himself, she knew better.

Over the next couple of days things carry on as normal, however Harvey starts to feel the effects of his medication and unfortunately Louis find this out first hand, it starts with their usual bitch session regarding Mike and where his work priorities lie, Louis complaining that Mike is an associate and as such should be there for everyone to use and Harvey arguing back that he hired him and therefore belongs to him alone, as they continue to go at it Harvey starts to feel his stomach churn and his mouth filling with excess saliva, he purses his lips together trying to stop what he knows is coming, as Louis continues to talk he can't hold it back, and in less than a second Louis' suit goes from navy blue to all the colors of the rainbow and then some.

For a few seconds everything goes quiet, a lot of the associates can't believe what they've just witnessed, Mike is more than a little rattled by what he's just seen, he knows from his past and from his recent research that Harvey should be on post-exposure drugs and that's what was probably causing the vomiting because he didn't want to think the alternative, he is rousted out of his thoughts by Louis complaining about the state of his suit, as he's standing there he thinks the best thing to do is get Donna because Harvey needed help.

_a.n I hope this chapter was worth the wait, I'm personally not too happy about the last paragraph, but it made sense to finish it their._

_a.n2 please read and review any feedback is welcome. Thanks again._


End file.
